Collide
by kunoichimirai
Summary: AU. SIN, the new band in town, has just hired a new film maker. Enter Uzumaki Naruto! And check out the costumes that Itachi knitted! Only for mature audiences...wait, I actually meant for people that abound with weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is kunoichimirai with my first (published) fic…Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm only sayin' this once for the whole fic! Naruto and any of the songs included, unless otherwise specified, do not belong to me. Mirai and any other OCs do. On to the fic!

Warnings: NaruSasu, GaaOC, OOC Itachi and possibly Sasuke…rating for future content.

**Collide**

Naruto Uzumaki loved his office door. It was sleek, stylish, and professional, but most importantly, it had **Naruto Uzumaki: Professional Documentarian** written in bold white letters on the frosted glass. _Let's see those punks back home laugh at me now!_ He thought.

In truth, Naruto had a bit of an ego. But, he was a young, up-and-coming pro in the world of humdrum films, and he intended to spice things up a bit. After all, it just wouldn't be right if one day the name Uzumaki didn't cause everyone to bow down at his greatness or run away from his insanity. Whatever.

The doorbell rang, and Naruto raised his eyes to meet those of his secretary and life-long friend. Sakura Haruno was a pleasant woman of 18, with short, ragged pink hair, that, against all beliefs, was natural. Her pale green eyes were accentuated by her pale heart-shaped face and the maroon outfit that she loved to wear that consisted of a thigh-long dress with slits down the sides, and skin-tight teal shorts on underneath. Naruto had harbored a childish crush on her for the longest time, but realized after multiple servings of her infamous punch that Sakura was not he girl for him. So now, they were just close friends, and that was just fine with both of them.

Naruto smiled cheerfully at the pink-haired girl. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" he chirped.

Sakura smiled at Naruto in an older-sisterly way, despite her being three years his junior.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," she replied quietly. "A job offer came in for you today."

Naruto perked up, and sat up slightly in his revolving chair. "Really? From who?"

Sakura glanced inside the manila folder that had just been dropped off on her desk.

"Um…Hatake Kakashi s requesting that you do a four-month documentary on his prodigy band, SIN."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"..No."

Sakura was slightly surprised. After all, Naruto loved his work, and usually he was always whining about how he didn't get enough work because of all the stupid TV companies had a monopoly on the filming business. So, for him to refuse work was a bit unexpected.

"Why not?"

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip in a show of obstinacy. "'Cuz. They're probably all jerks anyways, and I don't have to put up with that kind of crap."

Sakura sighed irritably. "Naruto, just because the last band you did a project on made fun of you, doesn't mean that they all will."

Naruto glared. "Oh yeah? Tell that to their friends and the people at the media company. They totally blew me off!"

Sakura frowned. It was true that the last time Naruto had ventured into a media tower, the results had not turned out so well. "But Naruto, Kakashi-san isn't like that. I've met him before, and he's very nice and polite-."

Naruto cut her off. 'Who cares? Just because _he's_ okay, doesn't mean that the rest of the band will be so nice! I'm not taking the job, and that's final!"

Sakura was now slightly angry, but Naruto was too busy being stubborn to recognize the preemptive symptoms.

"Naruto, you _will_ take that job offer. You will take it, and you will pretend to be happy even if you hate their guts. And, you will get me their autographs!"

Naruto blinked. "Say what?"

There was a photograph shoved into his face that featured four lithe, attractive teens. Sakura's face appeared alongside the photo.

"See this?" she demanded.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, he saw it, how could he not? It was shoved up to his face, after all.

"Yes, Sakura-chan, I see it. But your point would be…?"

"Well, they-," Sakura pointed at the band's guitarist and bassist, "-are the hottest things to have ever walked this planet! And," she continued sweetly, "-it would be really nice of you to dot his one little thing for me. Please, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed. There was no resisting Sakura, with her evil, fangirlish ways.

"Fine, I'll go. But-," he warned, cutting off Sakura's squeal, "At the first sign of crap, I'm leaving alright?"

Sakura nodded happily, and Naruto sighed miserably as Sakura glomped him.

_What have I gotten myself into this time?_

As Naruto observed Sakura's frenzied efforts to contact all the right people, he realized that she had set this whole thing up. How else could it be that she already had the memoirs of the band ready, complete with marked pages, containing all the information he'd ever possibly need?

Defeated, he opened the black book, which had the band's swirling symbol on the front, to the first page and began reading.

**Hello. My name is Uchiha Itachi, and I am the current guitarist for the band SIN. I have been elected (and betrayed by my own brother. Sasuke, how could you?) to write the 'memoirs' of our band, if this could even be called that. More like the ramblings of an admittedly disturbed band while the sanest one records their day-to-day activities…What joy.**

Naruto had to admit, he was interested now, by this 'admittedly disturbed' band. He wanted to meet them, and see exactly how 'disturbed' they were.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up. "Yes?"

Naruto gestured vaguely towards the book. "Could you tell me who's who?"

"Of course I can!" Sakura leaped forward, the ever-ready Polaroid already in her hand. "That-," she started, pointing at the black-haired boy on the far left, "-is Sasuke-kun, their bassist. He's 21. Next to him-," a pale, red-headed boy, "-is Gaara. He's the drummer,a nd currently 21 as well. She-," Sakura jabbed her finger at the smirking girl next to Gaara, "-is their lead vocal, Mirai Jaganshi. And next to her-," Sakura almost swooned, "-is Itachi Uchiha-kun, the guitarist. He's like, 26? So he's stillt he right age for me!" Naruto snorted Sakura glared at him.

"Hey! Mirai's only 18, and she and Gaara are definitely going to hook up!"

Naruto chuckled. "How do _you_ know?"

"Because! They're perfect for each other. Just read the book." She finished, exasperated.

"Alright, alright, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, waving a hand in front of his face, "I'll read the book."

Sakura nodded and resumed her previous activity- that is, calling the manager, Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto further perused the book, and noted that most of it was written in a cold, analytical manner, with exception to the few chapters not written by Itachi. For example, written under the introduction was a last-minute paragraph submitted by Mirai.

**Hey there, everyone! This is Mirai, and I'm sneaking this paragraph in at the last minute…can't let Itachi have all the fun, now can we? (By the way, don't tell him.) If we are disturbed, then it is by the circumstances observed that we are. For example! Itachi is not a morning person, and probably never will be! Why is that? I can only assume that some horrific incident occurred in his childhood that caused him to be so. How else could he name the couch 'Mr. Ducky' in one of his pre-coffee stupors? I rest my case. Onto the rest of the analysis!**

Naruto sweat dropped. Well, that certainly was…random. It would be very interesting these next four months. Sakura was now chatting away on the phone. Naruto admired Kakashi's durability. Usually, Naruto always slipped into a comatose state after a minute of Sakura's chattering, but, somehow Kakashi-san had lasted ten minutes now, which was highly applaudable.

Turning to the first chapter, 'Sand', Naruto discovered that it had a rather scrap-booky feel to it. The chapter's cover page was a pale buff color, and on the right side stood Gaara.

His dark red hair contrasted sharply with the background, and his skin was milky-white. Dark lines encircled his pale green eyes, and Naruto couldn't tell whether it was from eyeliner of something else. The drummer was decked out in black, with chains and belts and steel grommets scattered over his entire ensemble. Naruto could imagine the silver shimmering in the harsh glare of stage lights, enticing the looker to come closer. But, as if to counteract his allure, there was a cold glare in his eye that clearly said 'Stay away.' All in all, his presence was that of something beautiful, and completely untamed.

To the left of Gaara there was a basic bio, written in a whispery, Arabian-type font. (AN: Due to the fact that my font choices are pathetic, please bear with me and _imagine_. Yes, use your imagination!)

Gaara Sabaku

Age:21

Birth date: January 11

Eyes: Green

Favorite music: Metal

Favorite foods: udon, watermelon

Way he takes his coffee: black

Hobbies: Gardening, reading

Quirks/Habits: Insomniac

Most likely to be seen: out in the backyard with a book and a pot of coffee

Naruto frowned thoughtfully. So maybe those dark lines were from sleep-deprivation. Naruto also had to admit though, it was hard to imagine this dangerous Goth rocker toughing it out with a weed.

Interest piqued, Naruto skipped over the chapter 'Sand', now really only interested in looking at the band members' profiles.

The next chapter was called 'Leaf', and it was printed on a bleached green background. Sasuke was leaning on the left side of the page, looking supremely uninterested. A navy-blue, wide collared shirt graced his lanky form, while a pair of white cargo pants hung off his hips in a way that could make every fan girl scream in ecstasy. His black hair was spiked in a way that reminded Naruto of those red things on top of a rooster's head. Sasuke's outfit was very simple, but highly effective. The slight smirk in Sasuke's eyes said that he knew what his drop-dead looks could do, and he intended to exploit every inch of it. Naruto didn't like that look. That look usually graced the features of egotistical bastards intent on seducing the world. Naruto would try to steer clear of him. The bio was written in an elegant cursive font that made Naruto suspect that it might have been handwritten.

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 21

Birth date: April 29

Eyes: Black

Siblings: one older brother(Itachi Uchiha)

Goal: to excel over his older brother

Hobbies: painting

Favorite drink: milk

Hates: annoying and stupid people

Typical girl: smart, decent-looking, likes him for who he is

Most likely to be seen: in the kitchen, dunking Oreos into a tall glass of cold milk while making a sketch

Naruto snorted. Milk and cookies? This was too unbelievable. There was no way in hell that this enticer would actually drink milk and dunk Oreos like a five-year old. Naruto could understand his wanting a girl who liked him for who he was.

_Must be tough finding a girl when you're a millionaire_, Naruto mused.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Yeah?" he responded, albeit, unenthusiastically.

"Pack your stuff today. Tomorrow you'll go to their concert, and then they'll take you home from there."

"Uh huh. Sure." Naruto murmured vaguely, focused on the book.

Sakura shook her head fondly. That was how she had been while reading the book as well. But if the blond didn't pack his stuff…oooh, there was going to be hell to pay…

After Sasuke's chapter was a chapter in which the cover page was entirely written in a slashy, bold font, as was usually fitting to a punk. 'Maverick' featured the vocalist, Mirai, sitting towards the bottom of the page with her legs in a v-shape in front of her. Her skin had a very pale tan that made her vivid green eyes seem all the brighter. Long, black hair cascaded over her arms, which held in front of her a wire-bound notebook and a twirling mechanical pencil. Hooked onto her belt was a green iPod-mini, and the earphones were securely positioned, apparently blasting music into her head. Her loose black shirt declared, 'You have the right the remain stupid. Everything you say can and will be ignored' and her long, slender legs were encased in fading blue jeans. An electric blue and black wristband clung to her left wrist, while her right sported several bracelets and a watch. Her eyes had a slightly mischievous look to them, and they hinted that she knew something you don't, and that it was something that you were going to wish that you had known.

Mirai Jaganshi

Age: 18

Birth date: June 18

Eyes: green

Hobbies: writing and cooking

Favorite foods: Ramen and oranges

Secret from Gaara: Sometimes, when he's not looking, I'll steal his coffee and drink it with milk and Looots of sugar. It tastes really good.

Best prank: One time, I dyed Sasuke's hair neon pink right before a big show! He had to re-dye it…and Itachi nearly killed me. Oh well!

Favorite color: green

Most likely to be seen: up in a tree or on the roof with her music, paper, and pencils

Naruto grinned. This Mirai seemed to be quite the prankster. Her body language claearly said that she didn't care what you did, as long as she still had her music and paper. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who was now talking to Ino, her best friend. Naruto had easily deduced this from the way Sakura's face had now turned red, undoubtedly from yelling insults at Ino, in between the gossip.

Shaking his head slightly, he wondered how Sakura and Ino could maintain a friendship that consisted almost entirely of insults and rivalry, but ten quickly wrote it off to being a 'thing' that they just did. Bah…women are so troublesome. The blonde turned to the last chapter, which was of Itachi Uchiha.

He was standing impassively on the right side of the crimson-red page, one hand lightly tugging away the black cloak with embroidered red clouds that was draped over the man.

Itachi's seemingly careless action revealed a pale white entity clad in fishnet and black clothing. His only ornament was a simple, childish necklace that rested lightly on his sharply defined collarbone. Naruto noted that the strange lines on Itachi's face and his red eyes made him look mysterious and deadly, rather than stuid, as it would have on anyone else. His long, black hair was tied into a low ponytail, which added to his rather effeminate beauty. The script was heavily-outlined, and reminded one of the old-fashioned manuscripts handwritten by monks. The same, elaborate, intricate detail was there.(Once again, use your imagination. Or not.)

Itachi Uchiha

Age: 26

Birth date: January 1

Hobbies: knitting

Eyes: black(red contacts)

Favorite meal: Salmon-tempura bento served with green tea and the complimentary mint.

Favorite season: winter

Most precious possession: the necklace given to him by Sasuke

Most likely to be seen: watching movies in a dark room and knitting at the same time

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. Apparently, weird hobbies ran in the family. Honestly, _knitting_? That was an old-lady thing to do, when the only things that can move are your bony hands and slowly beating heart! Not when other peoples' secretaries are drooling over you! No! Naruto shook his head. Maybe Mirai was right, and there was some sort of horrific incident in his past. No matter! He, Uzumaki Naruto, would get under their masks, and find the source for all this weirdness! After all, that was the only way to get a good documentary, wasn't it?

AN: So, how did you like it? Review would be greatly appreciated.

Btw, no offense meant against old ladies. My grandma is an old lady, and I love her dearly.

Umm…don't bug me too much about updating. I'm trying to curn them out as fast as possible, ya know? This hasn't even been beta-ed yet! Moving on…

I hope you liked their profiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Collide: Chapter Two

Naruto doesn't belong to me, but Mirai and any other OCs do.

Naruto slammed the door of the taxi shut, and glanced around at the crowded sidewalk. He was now in front of the club 'Succubus', an exclusive nightclub where the popular band SIN was scheduled to play tonight. And it just so happened that he had a backstage card, so the blonde was able to cheerfully and easily bypass all of the poor fools who did not have the benefit of a backstage VIP card. He snickered, and stuck out his tongue tauntingly at the livid fan girls who were staring at him enviously. They growled, but were unable to retaliate due to the multiple bouncers standing around the club's perimeter.

Once inside the club, a waitress came to escort Naruto to his own small table in center-view of the diminutive stage. Not that you could tell that she was a waitress, dressed as she was in a shredded and formerly voluminous black dress. (Think Princess Ai if you've ever read it.) However, this sort of garb seemed to be the norm, and Naruto glanced down at his own outfit with just a little bit of self-consciousness. His bright orange pants clashed harmoniously with his navy blue shirt emblazoned with a dark red spiral, which stood out terribly in the dim black room. The blonde noticed the furtive glances that were being sent his way, and returned each and every one of them with a confident-if not slightly defensive- glare. Turning to the waitress, he ordered a drink and sat down on one of the squishy mushroom stools situated around his table and glanced around, reviewing the evening's plan in his head. He would sit through the concert until he became favorably tipsy. Then, after t3he concert he would go backstage, hook up with the band. He would ride home with them, and then, after that, there was no plan. Not that it was going to be a problem for Naruto, for he was the master of spontaneity! Yes, he was, no on could deny that. (A/N: I think he's had a few before he came. But that's my personal opinion.)

His drink arrived, and Naruto took a hearty gulp as to affirm his unofficial title. The now half-empty (or half-full?) glass slammed down onto the table, eliciting a small giggle. Naruto quickly glanced up, surprised to find someone other than himself at the table. It was a girl whose skin looked eerily pale in the black strobe lights, and her black hair, streaked with silvery-white locks, harshly framed her narrow face. She grinned and waved at the still-stunned Naruto.

"Hi there, blondie! How's it going?"

Naruto only gaped momentarily before recovering his equilibrium. "Who the hell are you?" he spluttered.

She grinned again, and it was disturbing to Naruto the way that her eyes scrunched up into thin slivers when she smiled, so that he could no longer read what her soul was thinking. It was highly unnerving to be smiled at in that way.

"I'm Nema! Nema Shiro, at your service!"

Naruto stared at 'Nema' blankly, who smiled back cheerfully. "And that tells me what exactly?" he questioned.

"That tells you that she's a stalker who hired herself to work for SIN," a third voice interrupted coolly. Naruto stared at the newcomer, who looked extraordinarily like a girl, but sounded like a boy.

"And that Tachi-kun sent me to help you in any way I could, so ask away!" she finished, as if the interruption had never occurred.

Naruto nodded, unsure of exactly what to say in the face of both slightly hyper individual and girlish boy, or was it boyish girl?

Nema rattled on. "Now, the show will start in a couple of minutes…and, by the way, it won't be easy to gain their trust…Sasuke's especially."

Naruto blinked. "Huh? Why?"

She shrugged. "The world turns and times change, I guess."

The boy (Naruto had confirmed this now using his 'intuition'; which basically means he guessed.) stoically said nothing. Her answer made sense in some weird, distantly logical way, and Naruto accepted it for the time being. Later, he would ponder and speculate in the sleepy confines of his room, but for now, he told himself to enjoy the music and not to trouble his poor mind about crazy stalkers who hired themselves.

The lights were dimming, and a few soft chords could be heard. It slowly rose into a rhythm, and the drums slowly tapped out a beat. A lone voice began to sing.

'_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve'_

Several spotlights focused on the stage, where Sasuke was singing into the microphone, clutching it possessively. Naruto noticed that Mirai had taken Sasuke's place at the bass guitar, and wondered if all of them could interchange instruments like that. Gaara laid down the rhythm, while Itachi and Mirai layered the melodies together in harmony.

'_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make-believe_

_And this seems real to me'_

Unbeknownst to most people, Sasuke has some rather cute quirks:

1. Every night, he goes to sleep with an Uchiha teddy bear given by his parents

2. He actually wears what Itachi knits, much to Itachi's eternal joy

3. Sasuke fervently wishes for the day that he finds a girl who likes him for who he is

4. When, and if he sings, it must be focused on a single person at the concert

So that's what he was trying to do now, find his temporary 'special person' and sing to them. His onyx eyes swept across the room, and several fan girls fainted from being at the receiving end of the 'Great, Beautiful, Godly Sasuke-sama's' line of vision. His eyes caught a familiar head of black and silver-streaked hair, but there was an unfamiliar shock of blonde next to Nema. The blonde man glanced around, and locked eyes with Sasuke, immediately submersing him in the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen…

'_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this world and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Let me go'_

The music played on, and Naruto found himself unable to look anywhere other than into Sasuke's ink-black eyes, captured utterly and completely. And the strange part was that he didn't mind his captivity all that much. Not if were to be at the hands of those mesmerizing black eyes… and whoever might be shining through them.

'_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm going through'_

Itachi often wondered in his mind while his body did things automatically, without any thought or question. (This later became a much needed skill during the week preceding Christmas, when there were many presents to be knit, and so little time in which to do them.) At times, it seemed to Itachi that he was only a spirit inhabiting a beautiful mortal shell… but the soul needed a place to be, and this body achieved the demands quite admirably. While his body was rocking, fingers flying across the guitar, Itachi's mind was more inclined to observe rather than participate. It was this coolness and distance that somehow made him very popular with the fan girls. We will never understand how their minds work. But what does Itachi prefer to observe, you ask? Everything. Itachi is the kind of person who likes to know about everything that's going on around him… especially when it concerns his Sasuke. So, with some curiosity, (and a smidge of over-protectiveness) looked for the one his little brother had made a connection with. There were symptoms, as always. It was a little different for each band member, who they would connect with, and _why_. And then, there were the chosen. Itachi's victims often swayed in time with the music, entranced, with their mouths hanging open, and just a little bit of drool would be hanging out. Itachi had his own reasons for whom he picked; but honestly, it depended heavily on his mood. Did he want to be seduced today, or be understood?

The crowd seemed mostly unaffected by Sasuke's eyes, if you didn't count the multitudes of swooned fan girls. Dozens more swooned with the passing of Itachi's red orbs. Distantly, he wondered if any of the fan girls realized that this song had been written with them in mind? Oh yes, Mirai was a devious one, concealing a message from Sasuke's 'Inner Self'. (Back off bitches, you can not even begin to transcend and comprehend the person behind the pretty face.) Itachi just hoped that the fan girls wouldn't take the lyrics of the song too literally. Otherwise, the band might have to hide in Gaara's room again… his glare seemed to be the only effective weapon against he denizens from hell… There! There was a person exhibiting classic Sasuke-symptoms!

The blonde was a slightly dazed look in his eyes as he received the torrential outpouring of all of Sasuke's hidden intentions, emotions.

'You love me but you don't know who I am 

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go_

_Just let me go_

_Let me go'_

Gaara watched his band-mate carefully, taking in every movement, every refraction of light off gleaming tan skin. No smile, no careless glances slipped by the red-headed goth's attentive eyes. But Gaara took extreme care to not draw any unnecessary attention to his infatuation. No, as far as he knew, Mirai had no idea any of this was occurring. She was unaware of his growing obsession.

'And no matter how hard I try 

_I can't escape these things I know_

_I know_

_When all the pieces fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows_

_Who knows'_

Mirai continued strumming blithely, pretending as if she couldn't feel the lime-green eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. It was rather sweet, actually, how Gaara thought she didn't notice. But Mirai played for keeps, and she wasn't about to have her heart broken. Thus, she wouldn't make a move until she was _absolutely_ sure. Mirai gave herself a few months, tops. Until then, she would just keep waiting and watching. She had time to kill.

'You love me but you don't know who I am I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand And you love me but you don't know who I am So let me go Just let me go' 

Nema watched Naruto curiously, observing his rather stupefied state with a detached curiosity. Vaguely, she wondered what was it about SIN that affected so many people- herself included- to such extents. Maybe it was their supernatural allure? Or maybe it was because of the raw emotion poured into every word and action that drew so many fans to the rock stars, like an irresistible magnet. Yes, maybe that was it. SIN was such a sensation because of the pure, unadulterated honesty that each member exuded unconsciously. Such irony, when you really get down to it.

'_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know me'_

Slamming one last riff, the guitar's voice trembled in the air, accentuated and drawn-out, accompanying Sasuke's tender finish. The club was silent, as it had been throughout the performance. Then, a clap sounded, and the whole club suddenly roared into life, reverberating with hoots, screams, whistles, and not just a few catcalls. Naruto sat amongst the rowdy clubbers, frozen stiff. Dumbly, he watched as Sasuke glanced at him one final time before disappearing backstage. His sky-blue eyes lingered on the spot where they had last glimpsed their already beloved, and hungered for more.

Nema saw the longing in Naruto's eyes and sighed woefully. The kid was a goner, trapped in Sasuke's clutches, which was really too bad. He'd been such a hottie. However, Nema noticed that the blonde had seemed to forgotten that he had a mission to complete, and the fact that he was in possession of a backstage pass, which gave him several privileges, such as unlimited access to the band members. Nema decided that it was time to tune him in.

Snatching the laminated card that hung from Naruto's neck, she dangled it in front of his face. His eyes focused on the offending object in front of his nose, and recognition slowly dawned. Nema let go, satisfied.

"Remember now, lover boy? You can go see them backstage."

She didn't need to mention Sasuke's name. He knew what she meant. Naruto began to rise from the table, but Nema placed a hand on his, making him pause. Her speckled eyes met his, and they gave no trace of levity.

"Remember, you came to do a job. So do it."

The blonde nodded and began moving away.

"And Naruto," she called to his retreating back, "if you hurt him- _any_ of them- and I'll hunt you down personally."

Naruto smiled in understanding. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Nema."

She visibly relaxed and smiled in response. "Good luck, then."

Naruto waved one hand over his shoulder and sauntered away to where Sasuke was waiting for him.

A/N: Sorry it took so long…forgive me, and stay for more. Thank you for your kind and helpful reviews!


End file.
